Doing It Again
by XNyancatX
Summary: Max has accepted that spankings are now part of his life with his master, Kyle. Not that Max or Kyle really mind it though, it's the other members of the team that feel differently about it. However when a new recruit joins for a while... Kyle has to show 'em what's what. Meanwhile, Max and Ty find they have more in common than they thought. (Rated M for stuff. Yep, the stuff.)
1. Chapter 1 - New Recruit

**Doing It Again**

 **-CHAPTER 1 -**

 **"MAXIMILLIAN CHARMELEON, get your fanny over here!" Kyle half shouted/half scolded from across the living room. Max, the Charmeleon in question, jumped in his seat.**

 **"Aagh! Y-yes Sir?"**

 **Kyle goose-stomped over, took him by the forearm, and dragged the fire Pokemon with him.**

 **"When I say come, you COME."**

 **Max shook in his place as Kyle took hold of his arm leading him to a pile of ashes on the floor, a scrap of paper indicating the pile was once a book.**

 **"Now... Was this YOUR doing?"**

 **Max shrank back a little at the undeniable proof.**

 **"I... I-It was an accident I swear!"**

 **Kyle stood resolute in his anger.**

 **"An accident that's happened seven times over? Have you even TRIED being careful with your tail?"**

 **Max shrugged a little and shyly looked at his tail, then down at his feet. "Well... When ya put it that way..."**

 **Kyle sighed angrily and took Max's forearm once again.**

 **"You're getting it good this time mister."**

 **At hearing these words Max recoiled harshly, stiffening in fear. He knew what "It" meant and it wasn't something he enjoyed very much.**

 **Well... He did kinda get off on it, but not to the point where he really liked it that much... Maybe.**

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Max held that same brush to Kyle, shyly blushing as his erection throbbed in it's place.**

 **"...spank me again?"**

 **Kyle, taken aback a bit, stood there in a shocked state. "Uh... I uhm..." Max held it up to him and added a cutesy smile to the mix to aid his plea. Kyle, gaining his mental capacity back, sighed and took the brush putting it in his cupboard. Then he promptly turned and left his bathroom. "No Max, I won't."**

 **Max, obviously disappointed, followed Kyle and persisted in his question. "Wh...why not? It seemed like you kinda liked doing it..."**

 **Kyle stopped in his tracks at that statement and bent down to eye level with Max, a serious yet warm expression greeting him.**

 **"Maxy... I didn't enjoy doing that... (Well... Technically he did but... Ah nvm.) In fact just the opposite... It hurt me to do that... I did it because I was really angry and... well to be honest you really did need it... But other than that I..."**

 **Kyle put his head to the teenage Charmeleon's and sighed again.**

 **"I'm sorry man... Can we put that whole spanking business behind us?"**

 **Max smiled a little and nodded, hugging his trainer softly.**

 **"Okay, I'll do that... Love ya Kyle... master..."**

 **Kyle smiled back and hugged a bit tighter, feeling the familiar pang of guilt and the heart warming/breaking weight of that scenario.**

 **"Love ya too Max... Just promise me I'll never have to do that again... Okay?" Max nodded, also remembering that event, his current erection making his memories more... Biased. He smirked at his trainer jokingly.**

 **"Hey... I'm not THAT much of an ass, am I?"**

 **-NEXT WEEK-**

 **Kyle slammed the door behind him, the remainder of his half beaten team hobbling through the door, Max being the only one in perfect shape. Kyle stood arms crossed, sorely bent out of shape at him.**

 **"Well, thanks for ABANDONING us in the middle of that horde battle, that really helped us." Max pouted, arms also crossed and looking the other way.**

 **"Hey, you said they were above my level and that I couldn't help. So I was happy to do so!" Kyle, not getting any calmer, paced around the room.**

 **"Yes but they were JUMPLUFFS. GRASS types, and you're a dAMN FIRE TYPE!" Max turned around, arms still crossed and expression still miffed, stood there defiantly sneering at his trainer.**

 **"Well maybe you shouldn't put your best matchup asset aside just because of my LEVEL!" After his last word, Max stuck his tongue out at his trainer in an immature, a juvenile attempt at an insult.**

 **Kyle, not even fazed, squinted at Max, mulling over a thought for a minute, before he decided to act on it.**

 **"That's IT! You just earned it again."**

 **Kyle grabbed Max's forearm and dragged him along to his bedroom once again, Ty giving him a mild 'Are you serious...' Laser beam stare. Max, reminded of what happened last time, suddenly had the realization that he was in deep PokéSh*t now.**

 **"W-Wait, Kyle, I didn't mean that! I was being a brat, I'm sorry!"**

 **Max tugged on his arm to try and relinquish Kyle's grip, to no avail. He gulped hard and whined as Kyle closed the door behind him hard. Kyle, reminded of the previous session, went over how he would do things differently this time.**

 **'Don't go overboard... Leave him with a clear and effective warning but be loving and firm at the same time. Don't get angry... Never discipline angry. Cool, calculated... Calm.' Kyle took a deep breath. 'You got this.'**

 **Kyle brought up his desk chair to the middle of the room, and produced from behind his back, a thick, wooden bathbrush. Medium sized handle and neck, widened face, and a bit thicker at the face than at the handle. Max got a good long look at, also seeing the accompanying smaller hairbrush from last time, and he could already FEEL the nasty impact that'd have on his cheeks. And in no time, Kyle would have him bent over his lap as before (minus the ropes and gag this time around.)**

 **"Over my lap mister."**

 **Max didn't argue. He just obediently complied and got in the position, albeit anxiously. His legs off the ground to aid the familiar feeling of helplessness, he felt his heart almost beat out of his chest being in this position again. It wasn't long after that he felt the familiar sting of the brush against his hide.**

 **SMACK**

 **"Aagh!"**

 **Kyle brought the hairbrush down on his ass once, leaving a minute impression on his creamy cheeks. Max, now having a taste of what's in store, shuddered and squirmed in child like fear.**

 **"M-master... Kyle, can't we talk this through?!" Kyle just gripped the Fire Pokémon tighter with his left arm around his waist, wielding the brush with his other.**

 **"No Max, we may not. And hey, you literally asked for it, so here ya go Maxy: Another round just for you."**

 **SMACK**

 **"A-Howw!"**

 **Kyle brought it down once more, this time harder, with a precise and unrelenting force. Last time Kyle used his anger and unbridled emotions to let Max have it, where as this time he was calculated, yet still as firm and painful as last time if not more. Max wondered in anxious terror if he shouldn't have asked Kyle to spank him again.**

 **'Well, let's find out... *Gulp*'**

 **Kyle brought the brush down again.**

 **SMACK**

 **-9 MINUTES LATER-**

 **"M-Master please! I'm sorry! Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!"**

 **Max already was blubbering helplessly over Kyle's lap, his cream colored hiney now pinkish red. Aside from the stinging pain in his ass, he had another massive erection pressing hard into Kyle's two thighs, getting squished and rubbing his pre all over his jeans. Kyle was too immersed in getting his point across to notice however, due to his rapid fire swats from his brush.**

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

 **Noticably, Kyle was almost silent during the time he was spanking, much more reserved and calm, yet still managing to make Max cry out childishly. "AAUGHOowww-hww! K-kyle please! I'm so so sorry!"**

 **With one final SMMACKK and a loud "AAaangh! Nnhowww..." Kyle tossed the hairbrush behind him on the bed, stroking Max's ass softly, soothing it ever so slightly. Max, now panting and whining submissively, looked back at his master pleadingly.**

 **"M-master... Kyle, I'm... I'm really sorry... C-could you please stop?"**

 **Kyle delivered a solid spank with his open palm to Max's right cheek.**

 **"Agh!"**

 **Kyle continued stroking.**

 **"Maxy, I decide your punishment, not you. Understand?" Max stifled a sniffle and nodded compliantly.**

 **"Y-yessir... Can I at least clean off my... Erection?" Kyle looked in between his pants to see a dull white stain in between his jeans, thoroughly soaked in there.**

 **"Dammit Max, these were bRAND NEW!" Max paled over his knee and panicked. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I'M SO SORRY!"**

 **Kyle sighed and calmed himself again, clearly annoyed as he picked up the bath brush.**

 **"Well... let's see how well you handle the bath brush, since you were so eager to be over my knee again."**

 **Max shook vehemently in his place, awaiting his next phase of the spanking with absolute terror.**

 **'I dunno if I can take much more of this! Hopefully this one won't be too painful...' Kyle raised it up and gave a moderate swing to Max's ass. The brush landed heavily and stolidly against it, resulting in a resounding:**

 **KSMACK**

 **Max felt the heavy set brush slam against his sore bottom, and let out a tormented yet breathless cry of agony, his eyes now brimming with even more tears.**

 **'I am so dead...'**

 **-WITHIN 7 MINUTES-**

 **Max now lay over Kyle's lap completely broken, bawling and howling after Kyle delivered his final**

 **KASMMACKK**

 **leaving Max in agony and miserable submission to his master. Kyle tossed the brush over his shoulder onto the bed, and continued stroking his Charmeleon's now tomato red cheeks tenderly, smoothing and soothing the stinging as best he could.**

 **"Alright Maxy, it's over... You can stop your blubbering now." Max however just didn't have it in him to form coherent sentences anymore and just continued sobbing his eyes out, to which Kyle took pity on greatly. He lifted Max into his arms, to which Max clung to him softly, sniffling and sobbing on his shoulder.**

 **"I-I'm sorry... *Sniff* I'm so sorry daddy..." Kyle was a bit surprised (more like totally caught off guard) at the term "Daddy", but... Then again, he was like his father, metaphorically speaking.**

 **"Hey... It's okay Maxy... 'Daddy' forgives you..." He felt strange calling himself that, although a good strange, one he rather liked. It made him feel... Like he was doing something right. Last time he felt totally awful after the whole ordeal, but... This felt like it should have, more emotionally satisfying. The feeling amplified as Max hugged him tighter.**

 **"... *Sniff* ...Love you master... I'm... *Sniff* sorry for being an ass sometimes..." Kyle smiled and rubbed his back lovingly. "Hey... It comes with being a Pokémon Trainer... I'm glad to have you just the way you are."**

 **He felt Max smile a bit. Kyle smiled too. "Even if I gotta spank the snark outta you. Still love ya." Max giggled a tad, and sniffled.**

 **"Thank you master..." Max thought to himself, a rather interesting thought that made him excited and mortified at the same time:**

 **'...Is this gonna be a regular thing now?'**

 **-FLASHFORWARDS-**

 **Max hadn't gotten spanked in a while, and he was morbidly scared about how his next one was going to go and when it was gonna be. Guess his didn't have to wait any longer to find out...**

 **Kyle lead him into his bed room, and sat down in the armless "spanking chair" as they called it now, the bath brush and the hair brush on the table next to him. Kyle looked Max straight in the eyes as he stood him in front of him.**

 **"Max, do you understand why you're getting this spanking?"**

 **Max nodded solemnly. "...I didn't obey your instruction..."**

 **Kyle arched an eyebrow, to which Max gulped hard. "...multiple times without getting better..."**

 **Max felt very childish having to do this, humbled and humiliated, which when he thought about it makes perfect sense. He now calls Kyle "Daddy" during these, which just slipped out that one time and it stuck, he's become more submissive and obedient, and even more calm which was the intended result; but he also now fantasizes about spankings quite often because of this. Max had jerked off many times in bed because of his recollection of these scenarios. But... when it comes right down to it...**

 **"That's right, and do you think you deserve this punishment?"**

 **Max secretly loved being treated as a child, and to an extent being punished like this. It made him feel loved, and also got his rocks off every time he received punishment like this. Win-Win scenario. However, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like all hell.**

 **"...*Gulp* yea... Sorry Daddy..."**

 **Kyle stood up and took the Charmeleon over his knee sternly yet lovingly. He sat back down with his arm hooked around Max's waist, his feet off the ground and helpless in Kyle's grip.**

 **"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Maxy."**

 **-AFTER SAID SESSION-**

 **Max walked out of the bedroom, eyes puffy from crying, rubbing his hindquarters heavily. As he walked over to his room, Ty, Kyle's Typhlosion approached him.**

 **"Hey, how bad was it?" Ty, being mostly against these said spankings, couldn't do much about it since he saw the results after and couldn't argue that they didn't work. The least he could do was make sure Max was okay. Max shrugged and sniffed.**

 **"Not too bad... Could've been way worse, but..." He rubbed his ass some more and looked at Ty with a slight grin, signaling he's okay.**

 **"I'm gonna be fine man, thanks for worrying about me..." Ty was about to respond with 'Are you sure?', but was interrupted by the doorbell. Max went and looked out the window nearby, and promptly gasped.**

 **"Hey it's Kai!" Ty sat up and looked as well.**

 **"Really? C'mon let's go!" They both ran over to the door, where Kyle was already opening the door. There stood a guy about Kyle's stature and height, looking a bit more muscular than he did, but other than that he was almost his twin. He had slightly darker blonde hair, and deeper blue eyes. Being Kyle's brother, he was also loved by Kyle's team, as demonstrated by Max going up and hugging Kai's legs promptly.**

 **"Kai! I haven't seen you in like ever!"**

 **Kai, surprised at the sudden hug, wobbled a little and hugged back.**

 **"Whoah! Hey Maxy, haven't seen you in a while either! Man, you're gettin' big!" Ty came over much more chill-like and rubbed against Kai affectionately.**

 **"Hey Kai, long time no see!" Kai rubbed behind his ears softly, and stroked his head.**

 **"I know, it's good to see both of you guys!" Kyle, the last to come forwards, gave Kai a big ol' hug and stepped back after.**

 **"Hey bro! Good to see ya again!"**

 **Kai smiled widely and hugged back.**

 **"Kyle! Bro, it's good to see ya too!"**

 **Max and Ty stepped back, besides Kyle. Max looked at Kyle a bit worriedly, Kyle reassured him with a subdued yet warm look back. Kai noticed that Max had puffy eyes, looking like he was crying earlier.**

 **"Hey Maxy, you okay? Something happen?" Max and Kyle spoke at the same time.**

 **"I'm fine!"**

 **"He's fine."**

 **To which Kai blinked and continued, a bit fazed. "Okay, I believe you then. Well listen, I need to ask a favor... Think you guys can Pokésit for me? For about a week or so?"**

 **Kyle shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I can totally do that. Max, Ty, you guys won't have a problem with that, right?"**

 **Both shook their heads no, Max especially vigorously. "Yeah, we can do that! Who's the Pokémon in question?"**

 **Kai sighed as if to say: 'Yeah, about that...' He took out a Pokéball, and held it to the ground beside him.**

 **"Atilla, come on out!"**

 **A shape of light burst from the ball, as it took form to the ground besides him. There now stood...**

 **A Grovyle. Surly and with arms crossed, he glanced at Kyle, and then Max and Ty. He gave them a sharp look, exhibiting no concern about them whatsoever. Kai bent down to his level.**

 **"Atilla, I want you to obey Kyle as you would me, okay?" Atilla nodded dutifully and bowed respectfully. Kai then turned to the other three.**

 **"This is Atilla. He can... Be a handful sometimes... but he loves battling, and he's really good too, so there's something you guys could do."**

 **At that, Atilla turned aside, gazing at the scenery. Kai gave Kyle a worried look and rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"You sure it's okay Kyle?" Kyle, looking intently at the Grovyle, nodded and had a smirk plastered on his face.**

 **"I think we'll get along great, It'll be fine Kai. Don't you worry about it." Kai, sighed again with a certain tone saying 'Okay, if you say so...', and left the Pokéball with Kyle.**

 **"Welp, I gotta run... Got craziness to attend to... Seeya 'round guys!" They all said their farewells (minus Atilla), and everyone went back inside. As Atilla padded over to the couch, Max thought to himself as he pondered at the Grovyle.**

 **'I wonder if he'll be good, and NOT have to go through what I do...' Max shuddered, and walked to sit squirmingly besides Kyle.**

 **'I hope he'll behave himself...'**

 **(Spoiler alert: He doesn't. Not in the slightest.)**

 **-A LITTLE WHILE LATER-**

 **"Atilla, you're gonna HAVE to talk to me sometime..." Kyle sat besides the green adonis, where for the past 15 min he had been trying to get him to open up. So far, nothing.**

 **"*Sigh* I can't take you into battle if I don't even know your move set... And my PokéDex won't tell me that either..."**

 **Max poked his head in. "Actually it does, you just have to-" Kyle shot him a look that made Max retreat back into the previous room without another word, where Ty, a Floatzel named Dj, and a Raichu named Ryla sat as well. They all shared the second of the two bedrooms in the house.**

 **"The green Garbodor still clammed up?" Ty jokingly asked. Max seemed worried, but smiled at the joke. "Yeap... Kyle looks irritated... Hope he doesn't snap." Max sighed.**

 **Dj shifted uncomfortably. "You mean if he snaps he might... Do the thing to Atilla too?" Max looked curiously at him.**

 **"You mean... Spank him?" Dj nodded nervously, to which Max sighed again. "Well... If this keeps going on like it is, maybe."**

 **Ryla glanced over her nails/claws and looked at Max curiously as well as oddly. "What's that about anyways? Does he get off on it or something?"**

 **Ty interjected. "He does not. He just... Uses it to keep Max in line is all."**

 **Ryla seemed unconvinced. "It seems like he does it only to you though Maxy, and that might be why... It's kinda like butt stuff."**

 **Ty perked up a bit, his face contorting to the peculiar buzz phrase. Max looked quite confused.**

 **"I'm sorry... Butt stuff?" Max looked at Dj, who was just as confused as well. Ryla continued. "Yea, butt stuff. People or Pokémon who do weird... stuff having to do with other people's butt area, or even their own butts. It's kinda weird... The only reason I know so much about it is my brother, Ry."**

 **Ty exchanged confuzzled glances with Max, and Max with Dj. "...why does he know so much about... 'Butt stuff?' " Dj asked cautiously, using air quotations for the odd term.**

 **Ryla shrugged. "He just says experience. The only thing he's ever told me about this "experience" is that it was on a beach, something about grey water and a Tentacruel... And then he has this dreamy expression and then he clams up about it... Weird."**

 **Ty blushes a bit, and Max looks like he's about to say something when Kyle opens the door.**

 **"Okay, we're gonna go battle with Atilla, and see how this goes. Max, Dj, you're with us. Ty, Ryla, stay here and don't cause any trouble please."**

 **Ty and Ryla nodded in unison, while Max got up and followed Kyle. Dj was hesitant to go however.**

 **"D-do I have to?" Kyle glanced at him with the intonation that yes, he has to. Dj groaned and followed him.**

 **As the four headed out the door, Ty looked to Ryla who was watching them leave. "Ya think I shoulda left the part about butt stuff out? I think I weirded them out..." Ty blushed and shrugged.**

 **"Uhm, one: It's not called 'Butt Stuff'. It's called anal. And... Eh... It's not for everyone..." Ryla nodded in agreement, and noticed Ty's slight tint of red on his creamy face. Ryla grinned.**

 **"Not for everyone, but apparently foR YOU IT IS!" Ty blushed furiously and looked away, while Ryla scooted closer to him.**

 **"Oh, come on. You can tell me, I'm all about naughty stuff and secrets and all that! C'mon, tell me about it!" Ty sighed again and covered his face.**

 **"...nuuu..." Ryla nudged his shoulder and smiled again. "Awe come on... I won't tell anyone! Promise on my heart!" Ty shook his head no staunchly.**

 **"No, I won't! ... AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING ME THIS?! It's kinda creepy to pry on this subject..."**

 **Ryla didn't take the hint. "But come onnnnnn I'm booreed... Tell me!"**

 **Seeing Ryla was trying extra hard on this, he budged.**

 **"...uuuggghhhhhhhh..." Ty flopped back on the couch. "...okaaaayy..."**

 **"YAAAAY" The Raichu sat up and hugged her pillow, ample attention being given to Ty.**

 **"Tell me!"**

 **Ty just rolled his eyes.**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **"Let's see... Where should we find water types around here... Ooh, how about the nearby la-"**

 **Atilla, without looking at Kyle, interrupted him abruptly.**

 **"Too easy... I only fight fire types."**

 **The amount of sass in that sentence made even Max look at him incredulously. Kyle stopped and sighed, agitated.**

 **"Atilla I don't even know where to find any fire types around here. Best I can do is Poison types, considering you wanting the matchup against you. That okay?"**

 **Atilla sighed overly loud, the kind that is usually sarcastic, but Atilla was genuinely annoyed by this.**

 **"Uuuuuhgghhhhhhhh fine..."**

 **Kyle, about ready to take a switch to this leafy assed grinch goblin, took a deep breath and turned to the forest.**

 **"Well... Then Eterna Forest is where we'd find some poison types. Mainly Weedle and stuff, but we may find a Venomoth or a Dustox too. Ya up for it guys?"**

 **He turned to see his team, counting Max and Dj, but Atilla was gone. Just like that, he vanished. Kyle felt an intriguing combination of both concern and rage build up.**

 **"...Where'd he go?" Max shrugged helplessly and Dj started looking around frantically. "...feels like he's watching me..."**

 **Kyle groaned loudly in frustration and stomped into the forest. "C'mon, let's get him before he kills himself or something..."**

 **They trudged on into the forest and looked around in the endless green for... Another smaller green Pokémon. "I swear to Arceus I am gonna kill him."**

 **Dj tugged on Kyle's shirt nervously. "Are... Are you actually gonna kill him?" Kyle sighed and pet the Floatzel's head softly. "No, I am not going to actually kill him... That would be immeasurably wrong, and I would never." Dj seemed content with that answer and nodded.**

 **Kyle trudged on, pushing aside the tall grass and weeds and shrubs. Max came up and nudged his leg. "Yes Max?" Max kept pace with him.**

 **"So you're not gonna kill him, obviously. Right?"**

 **Kyle shook his head no. "No, of course not." Max then looked at him quizzically. "Then what ARE you gonna do?" Kyle just kept on going, not giving the thought much mind.**

 **"If he continues like this, which, I'm guessing he will, he will find out what happens I won't tolerate a certain behavior." Max still looked on quizzically.**

 **"But... Won't Kai object to that at all? I mean, you never really got permission to do that did you?"**

 **Kyle stopped and addressed Max by facing him and kneeling.**

 **"Okay, one: Are you defending him? Because if you are then I am proud of you for doing so but you are fighting for a lost cause." Max shook his head no. "Good. Two: Kai is my brother. There are few others like him, and even fewer that I am closer to, than him. He knows what I do in my household and with you guys, even the whole spanking thing with you. If he wasn't comfortable with the possibility that Atilla might get a good whipping then he wouldn't have sent him over here in the first place. Make sense?"**

 **Max nodded in understanding, while Dj tried to interrupt.**

 **"Yea I get it... But what if Kai gets mad you did?" Kyle half smiled.**

 **"Hey, he's my brother! We've done worse to each other."**

 **"Uhm, guys?"**

 **Both turned to see Dj pointing to a particularly scary scene. A huge Drapion, obviously very strong and well built, stood before a Pokémon 4x smaller than him, Atilla.**

 **Kyle was impressed, enraged, and flabbergasted all at once. "ATILLA!"**

 **The Grovyle turned around to see Kyle standing there with Dj and Max.**

 **"Finally, you got here. Slowbros... I found a worthy opponent, Don't help me."**

 **Atilla then plunged into battle, a single Leaf Blade in his paw. His movements were too quick to follow but he managed to get several hits on the Drapion, which growled angrily at Atilla. He jumped off and noticed he did a small amount of damage.**

 **"Hehe... Gotcha."**

 **As he jumped in again, Max and Dj looked back at Kyle, awaiting orders. Kyle, not knowing WHAT to do, turned his hat around (Ash Ketchum Style) and pointed at the Drapion.**

 **"Max, Shadow Claw! Dj, Aqua Jet!"**

 **The two obediently carried out his orders, also charging at the monstrous Poison/Dark type Pokémon. Atilla glared at Kyle, and growled lowly. The Drapion took notice and almost landed a hit on Atilla. "I SAID NO HELP!"**

 **Kyle growled back and stamped his foot. "No help mY ASS, YOU DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" Atilla, ignoring Kyle, leapt at Drapion once more. Kyle sighed and thought to himself:**

 **'I shoulda stayed home...'**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **'I shoulda gone with them...'**

 **Ty was blushing furiously, hiding his face under a pillow. Ryla was beside him smiling and giggling.**

 **"Teeheheehehehee... You're so adorable when you're embarrassed..."**

 **She jokingly rested against him as he hid his face. Ty just groaned, feeling dirty for what he just told her.**

 **"...can... can we keep this between us?"**

 **Ryla nodded vigorously and sat up again. "Absolutely! I always do... But c'mon I think that's so adorable you think he's cute... That's adORABLE."**

 **Ty just sighed and groaned again.**

 **'Definitely shoulda gone with them... hope they're okay...'**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **"WE ARE DEFINITELY NOT OKAY!" Max yelled out from the heat of battle.**

 **Dj was totally knocked out, Kyle returning him to his Pokéball. Max had taken some hits but he could keep going, yet Atilla had just a scratch on him. The Drapion, enraged and having taken a substantial amount of hits, was still kicking but was about five more well placed hits away from getting KO'ed.**

 **"Max, Flamethrower!"**

 **An intensely hot blast of flames came from Max's mouth and hit Drapion square in the face. Being Poison/Dark, it didn't have much effect. Then again, Atilla kept on hitting in the exact same spot which always yielded a critical hit. The Drapion staggered a little from the Flamethrower, leaving Atilla a perfect vantage point to the spot.**

 **"HA! Gotcha now!" Atilla took his Leaf Blade in paw and struck at full force at Drapion's weak spot, right under and between his legs. Drapion let out a screech of agony and promptly dropped on it's side, all but knocked out. Unable to get up, it lay there in pain.**

 **"Phew... Finally." Max wiped sweat off his face and went back to Kyle, but Atilla went towards the Drapion still. "Now for the final blow."**

 **Kyle saw Atilla walking to him and promptly ran after him, shouting:**

 **"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND". Atilla paid no mind and raised his Leaf Blade to Drapion's neck.**

 **"He lost, so he shall pay. His weakness shall be his DOWNFALL."**

 **Atilla put his foot on the downed Pokémon's neck. "I AM ATILLA, SLAYER OF THE WEAK, AND THE UNWORTH-"**

 **Before Atilla could finish, he felt a solid *THOCK* in his neck and promptly fainted, dead asleep. Max looked to Kyle and found in Kyle's hands, a Tranquilizer dart gun.**

 **"...how long have you had that with you?" Max stared at the gun in curious fear. Kyle shrugged. "A while, maybe like a year. Just for cases like this." Kyle walked over and poked Atilla on the shoulder. "Says it should last for two to three hours, but I don't trust labels. C'mon let's go back home."**

 **Kyle put the dead asleep Pokémon inside his ball, Max looking at the ball worriedly. "What's gonna happen now?" Kyle looked at the ball with an all too familiar scowl, and sighed.**

 **"...ya know that first spanking I gave you?" Max nodded fearfully, Kyle's face turning to his disciplinarian look. "He's gonna get that." Remembering how intensely horrific that was, Max shuddered in place. Kyle's expression hardened still.**

 **"...Except for him, it's gonna be about 5 times worse."**


	2. Chapter 2 - Heat

**-CHAPTER 2-**

 **Max followed Kyle into the house, his mind nervously prodding him at the thought of spankings.**

 **"Kyle, are you really gonna... spank him like that?"**

 **Kyle nodded, sighing almost annoyed. "Yep. Bastard deserves a VERY thorough session." His gaze hardened. "And I'm gonna be the one to give it to him."**

 **Max blushed a little and took a deep breath, feeling some anxiety welling up. "Okay... Well, I'm gonna be in the bedroom then." Kyle stopped him and bent down to his level.**

 **"Hey... If things get too uncomfortable for you or anything, just go outside and distract yourself. It'll be over before ya know it... Okay?"**

 **Max smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Okay..." Max hugged Kyle tightly.**

 **"Love ya Kyle..."**

 **Kyle hugged back. "Hehe, I love ya too Maxy." Max let go and sped off to the bedroom as Kyle went to his.**

 **As Max met Ty and Ryla once more, he noticed Ty blushing a bit, and Ryla giggling like her normal self.**

 **"Heya! How'd things go over here?" Ty, seeing Max, anxiously blushed just a bit more.**

 **"It was... Boring... Mainly..." Ty tried to keep a straight and bored face at Max, but it ended up with a twang of warmth in it for Max. Ryla's giggly voice interrupted his train of thought. "Well I was not bored, I found it to be quite entertaining... Teheehe..."**

 **Ty buried his head under the pillow again. "Ggrrrrrrff... Stahp it..." Ryla giggled again at Ty, Max confused at all this secretive stuff going on. Ryla saw Max's confused face and got up promptly. "I'm gonna go check on Dj, make sure he's okay after that Revive, plus give you two a chance to talk."**

 **As Ryla walked out she gave Max a knowing smile, one that made Max even more suspicious and contemplative. As the door shut, it left just Max and Ty in the room, Max with a number of questions and Ty with many answers; none that he was exactly keen to give out.**

 **Max spoke out first. "So! ...what did you two talk about?"**

 **Ty whined under the pillow.**

 **'Oh lawd...'**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **Kyle, miffed and only working himself up even more, released the still dead asleep, punk ass Grovyle onto the bed.**

 **'This motherfucker is gonna be terrified of me when I'm through with him...' Kyle took the same nylon rope he used with Max that first time and bound Atilla's hands (paws?) behind his back, and just in the right spot to make sure he couldn't grab a Leaf Blade to cut them open.**

 **'I swear he is not gonna sit still for at least two days...' Kyle grabbed the cloth that was originally used for a gag, but then put it back down after thinking. '...Actually... I'm gonna make sure everyone hears this little brat wail in agony. If this doesn't hurt enough, now he has a shattered ego to keep him in line.'**

 **Kyle stopped for a minute as he pondered the situation, the scenario seeming more and more like Max's first session. The memories there didn't leave a favorable impression on him, and he didn't want to make the same mistake again.**

 **'On the other hand... This asshat isn't even gonna stay with me that long... Plus he is in dire need of correction, so...' Kyle took in the sight of the sleek yet plump grass type. Legs half splayed on the bed, revealing all the immaculate curves of this particular Grovyle, and ass tilted just a little bit in the air to provide the fullest view possible... Kyle wasn't much of a sexual guy honestly, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on right then.**

 **'...and he's about to get the beating of his life.' Kyle rubbed his hands together almost evilly. He produced from his jacket pocket an adhesive patch, with a small yellow patch of liquid in it, the label reading: PRP, 250. He stuck the patch on Atilla's lower back, right where it arches in before sloping into his rounded viridian cheeks. Just for fun, he sat on the bed and held him over his lap, hooking his stronger left arm to secure him firmly over his knee.**

 **'Heh... Dude ain't goin nowhere.' As Kyle held him, he patted Atilla's cheeks lightly, feeling the somewhat satisfying reverberation coming back. The feeling of this stirred up another thought in Kyle's plot to cut him down to size.**

 **'...Maybe I gotta think bigger...' Kyle smirked devilishly as he glanced down at Atilla's hindquarters.**

 **'...Yeap, that'll totally work.' Kyle went to his bathroom and opened his cabinet. 'No way in heaven or hell he'd ever forget this.'**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **"Ty... Are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell me?" Max persisted as he sat next to the blushing Typhlosion. Ty just kept his face buried in his paws and tried not to look at Max. "Mmhmf... Pretty sure..."**

 **Max sighed and leaned on him. "...If you insist... I'm here if you want to say anything..." Ty nodded in response.**

 **After a minute or two of silence, Max spoke again, looking almost ashamed of his next action.**

 **"Hey uhm... Ty?" The Eruption Pokémon lifted his head out of his paws and gave Max his attention. "Yeah Maxy?" Max sighed nervously, and twiddled his toes, something he usually did when he got in trouble.**

 **"I uhm... I've had something on my mind for quite a while... And... You're the closest Pokémon I can tell about this... I'd be mortified to tell Kyle so... Can I tell you a... a secret?" Ty was a little taken back by Max's trust in him, but also totally embarrassed and flattered. Ty smiled warmly and scooted a tad closer to him.**

 **"Heh... Sure Maxy, I won't tell." Max gave a shy grin back. Ty furthered his reply. "In fact... I DID have something I wanted to say, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it... You say your thing and I'll say mine. Okay?" Ty shoulder bumped Max affectionately, to which Max blushed and nodded happily.**

 **"Okay..." He swallowed and kept his gaze towards the floor. "Well... Ya know how Kyle started keeping me in line using... Spankings?" The very word tingled on the tip of his tongue, made his face hot and teenage cock grow inch by inch. None of which he could hide from Ty, who couldn't help but notice.**

 **"Yea... What about em?" Max blushed even more and felt the excited-ness spread across his body even more. "W-well... Even though they're really painful and hurt a lot... They..." Max lost his voice for a little. Ty, seeing where the cutely fumbling Charmeleon was coming from, hushed him with a pawed finger over his snout.**

 **"These spankings make you really sexually excited?"**

 **Max nodded and sighed again. "Y-yea... I mean, I know I'm crying and kicking and sobbing and... All that... But at the same time I love being treated like that..." Max's gaze went off, far afield as he continued explaining. "...lovingly being corrected... Totally submissive and helpless to my master... His strong physique cradling me..."**

 **Ty, whose erection was currently 5 of the 7 inches he had in him, was luckily good at hiding his boners. Max however was not, his 5 inches were completely visible, although he was too engrossed in his words to notice.**

 **"I... I fap to that feeling... I cum to it... It's..." Max blushed hard and noticed his cock was throbbing hard. "Agh! U-uhm..." He tried to turn around to hide it but he simply couldn't. He sighed defeatedly and continued.**

 **"I... I would honestly give anything I had to have that feeling with someone who could... Have even more of an emotional impact... To have someone lording over me at all times... Caring for me... Loving me in a paternal way... Punishing me when I need it... Kyle can't because, well he may be my master but... He wouldn't feel right at all... And so I feel really...**

 **I dunno... Torn, I guess..."**

 **Max was blushing hardcore now. So hardcore, you could actually distinguish the differences in the color of red on his face. Ty, feeling a massive amount of Butterfree in his stomach, took a deep breath and scooted next to Max, side by side, his arm finding Max's paw. Max felt the paw find his own, and slowly shifted his gaze up at Ty. Ty gave him a soft and tender smile.**

 **Kyle had talked with his first starter Ty about the wet spot, the conundrum of whether Max was gay or not, how Max had asked to be spanked again, and all of that. Ty knew that Max had something he was holding back, that he couldn't tell Kyle about. Subsequently, hearing this confession wasn't all too surprising. However...**

 **"Heh... I can kinda relate... I've felt like that too, although kind of the reverse... so I definitely can feel what you're talking about..." Ty felt both the heat of Max's blush and fire tail, combining with his own intense bodily heat. Max's tail grew a little hotter, the flame burning brighter.**

 **"And... For a while, I've wanted to have that with someone... More or less just... Having the feeling of being... That for someone..." Ty fumbled and grasped for words, but he got none. Max, sort of sensing where this was heading, tilted his head a bit.**

 **"...Do... You want to... Have that with me?" Max looked up to the Typhlosion with intrigue, as well as a hint of hope. Ty, seeing Max's incredibly endearing gaze, froze and got completely lost in that lovable face. Max didn't seem to notice, and just kept on gazing back. Both of the fire types felt their hearts beat faster, their pulses connecting through their paws intertwined.**

 **"W-well... I-"**

 **Breaking their gaze, the door flew open, Ryla popping her head in.**

 **"TY HAS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU THIS WHOLE TIME YOUVE BEEN HERE AND HE WANTS TO DO DIRTY THINGS TO YOU"**

 **She closed the door promptly afterwards, leaving Ty utterly mortified.**

 **"...DAMMIT RYLA" He flopped backwards onto his back and groaned in misery.**

 **"...Yea... What she said... I guess I just liked you and wanted to be with you, and then since you got like this... I wanted to be that rock you lean on... But I never knew if I could... If you would let me... I let my fear rule me, and... I'm sorry Maxy..." Ty closed his eyes ashamedly.**

 **Max, both touched and genuinely happy, pulled Ty to him and hugged him tightly; he pressed his face into Ty's neck fur and grinned.**

 **"...That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me... Of course you can be my rock..." Max nuzzled his fur tenderly. "...My big, fluffy, firey rock... Hehe..."**

 **Ty, still processing this, wrapped his arms around the smaller fire type. It all seemed like a dream... A long realistic dream. But no matter how he looked at it, this wasn't a dream at all. As the realization hit him, he squeezed the charmeleon, and laid his head atop of Max's.**

 **"...Are... Are ya sure Max? I don't want you to do this because you feel bad for me or anything... I... I want..." Ty felt the words well up in his chest, but he pushed them out.**

 **"I want you to be happy... And I wanna make ya happy... I..." Ty felt it happen again, and this time he put his head against Max's single horned head. "...I... I love ya Maxy..."**

 **Max really had no appropriate response to that. He hadn't really delved too deeply into the emotional aspect of love, nor had he planned to for a while. But now here it was, literally at his door step... Max couldn't think of anything else to do, but he acted on the natural impulses and feelings he felt with every fiber of his being.**

 **Max looked up at Ty, and passionately told him "...I love you too..." before deftly touching his lips to Ty's in a short yet immensely meaningful kiss.**

 **Ty kissed back ever so softly. However since he was prepared for every eventuality BUT this one, he didn't put much into it; mainly because his brain flooded with so many different chemicals and emotions that he just... Paused. Stuck staring at Max with a surprised yet serene look, Ty attempted to decipher what this meant.**

 **'...What was that? Was that just pity, was it a gut feeling, was it a trick reaction to my words?'**

 **Max met the stare into his being and figured out Ty was still thinking. He gave him a patient and warm smile.**

 **'No... That was genuine. That was certain... He...'**

 **Ty's lips formed a slight smile, as if thinking a happy thought. Max followed suit with a shyly content grin.**

 **'...he loves me... And... And I love him back...' Ty turned his body to Max's and leaned to Max's chest a little. Max's face couldn't get any redder even if he tried, but his heart beat even faster than before; the fire on his tail burning immensely hotter than before. His breathing became a bit faster, his body and brain screaming for him to act.**

 **Coincidentally, so was Ty. His back almost ready to burst into flames, he tenderly draped his paw on Max's chest, getting a little closer. About a million different thoughts went through his head at that moment, but one suddenly shouted aloud inside his head.**

 **'JUST KISS HIM AGAIN YOU FOOL'**

 **Ty pressed his snout to Max's, the two now with eyes closed in lust, entwined into a flaming hot kiss. (Kinda sorta literally.) Ty's hand pushed a little downwards to Max's waist, and almost to his groin. Max, not even questioning Ty's actions and where this was going, let it all happen because it felt incredible. Both felt that emotional hole get filled instantly in that moment.**

 **Ty just kept on making out with the Charmeleon, both getting ever harder as they continued to brush up against each other, skin to fur, lip to lip. And as Ty got a little more aggressive, he gently pinned Max to the couch and kept on subduing him with his kiss, chest to chest, throbbing cock to throbbing cock.**

 **Again, a million thoughts ran through Ty's head, and one kept screaming out:**

 **'FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT AND THEN SOME MORE'**

 **Max, letting this happen to him and loving being trapped in a haze of euphoric contact, heard the same thing.**

 **'LET HIM FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT'**

 **Finally breaking said kiss, both panting in heated passion, Ty purposefully rubbed his fully hard 7 inches (including the knot, making 8), 1 1/2 thick cock (2 1/2 at knot)) onto Max's smaller 5 inches (Regular Scalie cock) Max's meat dripping pre all the way down to his balls. Max let out a muffled grunt/moan at the grind. Ty let a small little smirk tug at the corner of his lip.**

 **"...Ya wanna do this right now?" Max, absolutely nervous out of his mind, gulped hard, scrunched his eyes closed and nodded yes vigorously.**

 **Ty grinned warmly and put his nose to Max's.**

 **"Heh... Then buckle up."**

 **Max whined softly.**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **As bad as rude awakenings can get, Atilla HAS had worse than this one, but not by much. Hands (paws?) behind his back, barely able to move his legs at all, and in a particularly... Exposed position, Atilla was confused as all hell.**

 **"What the-" He felt an arm around his waist keeping him there, and noticed behind him was a human. Particularly, Kyle.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING O-"**

 **Kyle clamped his hand over Atilla's mouth and spoke calmly, yet with a horrifically vehement force behind it. Kind of like the calm in the hurricane, with the connotation that once the calm passes... you're fucked.**

 **"I knocked you out, because you were about to, not KO, but rather KILL an innocent wild Pokemon. And I was NOT about to let you do that. In addition you've been a complete asshole to everyone, and I'm gonna be the one to finally put you in your place."Got it?**

 **Atilla snorted, then laughed overly loud. He tried moving his legs, but only felt them twitch slightly, not responding to his command to move.**

 **"HMMFMGMFHMFMF"**

 **Kyle kept his hand clamped over Atilla's mouth.**

 **"Your hands are tied behind your back, and there's no way you're getting out of that. I put a Paralysis Resistance Patch on you too, except these are for Pokemon 250 pounds and heavier. So I really hope you don't need to use those legs for anything."**

 **Kyle leaned down towards Atilla's head, and through gritted teeth he spoke.**

 **"'Cause I'm going to personally make sure they are set ablaze."**

 **Atilla kept a straight face as Kyle said this.**

 **"Pphmfh..."**

 **Kyle glanced down at him.**

 **"Don't believe me? Well, that's your choice. Your punishment's not changing either way."**

 **Atillia struggled free of Kyle's hand and growled.**

 **"Right, sure. You can't TAME me. Believe me, people have tried before, but I belong to NO ONE. Just give up already, it'll save you time and energy to just let me go."**

 **Kyle didn't look down, but he did squint, an idea formulating in his head.**

 **"Well... Then how about a little wager."**

 **Atilla almost spat in snarky defiance, except the way he was placed his mouth was too dry so it just looked like he was coughing.**

 **"With YOU? HA."**

 **Kyle, not letting Atilla get to him, spoke softly still. "If, by the end or through any of this, I end up..." Kyle used the air quotation marks in front of the Grovyle.**

 **" "Taming you" as you called it, you have to obey me, and submit to any other punishment I hand out to you."**

 **Kyle immediately put his hand back over Atilla's mouth, as he was about to shout obscenities no doubt.**

 **"WRGHMFGHFARGHDHWMD"**

 **Kyle spoke again. "I WASN'T FINISHED. If you DON'T, then you get to do whatever the FUCK you want, and I won't stop you. If that would happen to be a four city murder spree, go ahead. If that happens to be systematically RAPING every attractive being in Sinnoh, then so be it. Sound fair, your highness?"**

 **Atilla stopped thrashing and shouting at the offer, and broke free of Kyle's hand over his mouth.**

 **"...how do I know you aren't gonna skip out on your end of the wager when it DOES happen?"**

 **Kyle thought for a second, and looked down at him. "...Something tells me I'm much more of a trustworthy person than you are."**

 **Atilla growled at Kyle menacingly, but stopped, an interesting and appealing thought popped into his head.**

 **'When I win... I could just leave. Get the fuck outta here and do whatever the shit I want...'**

 **Right then, that really appealed to him. And it was in his grasp, he just had to show Kyle that nobody could break him.**

 **Kyle broke Atilla's train of thought.**

 **"If you don't accept the wager within the next minute I'm gonna start anyways."**

 **Atilla nodded, and looked back. "Okay, fine I accept. You're on."**

 **Kyle's expression didn't change.**

 **"Wonderful. So... Shall we begin?"**

 **Atilla buckled down and also smirked. "Do your worst, see what good it does ya."**

 **As Kyle wound his hand back, he quietly said to himself in a volume just loud enough for Atilla to barely hear him: "I intend to, you bratty bitch of a pine tree."**

 **kSMACKK**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **Considering the last five minutes have been Ty and Max making out in a hot (literally) and passionate embrace, Max was turned on out of his mind. Ty hadn't ceased grinding his bigger, dripping knotted cock onto Max's smooth and smaller member, Max getting a little close just from said rubbing and grinding.**

 **Ty was leaning over Max, Max's back on the couch with the Typhlosion laying on top of his chest. The grinding motion Ty had kept on doing was more of a small thrust along Max's cock, and each time he did that it spread more and more pre along both their throbbing members.**

 **"Hmmhhumfh...~" Max was barely able to groan out in between the long uninterrupted kiss. Ty had complete control over the kiss, Max just letting it all happen and take place as Ty's tongue explored Max's mouth, his breath on the Charmeleon's maw. Even his paws sort of pinned down Max's shoulders, but in a loving sort of way, and not too dominantly.**

 **"Nnfh...~" As Ty continued his grinds/thrusts, his sumptuous balls dragged along Max's exposed hole and balls, just barely able to be felt. This also contributed to Max's being ever turned on, and got him rather close from excitement.**

 **"Nh-Nhnfh...! T-Ty!" Max, unable to hold it back any longer, jerked his lower body and wrapped his legs around Ty's waist in ecstasy, and sprayed his seed all over his and Ty's chest.**

 **"H-HAAaaahh...!~"**

 **Ty did not expect this since he hadn't even actually TRIED pleasuring Max, but somehow he sort of did without him knowing it. He felt the hot creamy goodness splatter along his chest fur, and even along his chin. Max still spurted out his milky white seed and moaned rather femininely. This of course made Ty's cock throb jubilantly in response. As Max finished his climax rather quickly, he panted and moaned still with Ty smiling warmly at him.**

 **"Hehe... That's orgasm number one." Ty licked Max's seed splattered cheek, Max donning a confused look.**

 **"N-number one? But... I just came... I dunno if I can cum again directly after..." Ty put his head to Max's and gave him a toothy and sly grin.**

 **"Believe me, you're gonna be eating those words, along with something else later~..."**

 **Max gulped. 'Oh lawdy...'**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **KSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKKA**

 **KSMACKKAKSMACKK**

 **Each powerful KSMACKK sent a jiggle through Atilla's now pinkish hind cheeks, his eyes scrunched a little as he buckled down and endured the stinging. Kyle, giving only about 45% of his strength into the smacks, just kept on hammering away with his bare hand at Atilla's now pink tinted buns.**

 **KSMACKKAKSMACKKA**

 **KSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKKA**

 **KSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKK**

 **Atilla was enduring the pain, but not by much. He very much underestimated the amount of pain that Kyle's hand could dish out, and he seriously did not expect Kyle to still be going after about 10-15 minutes of not budging.**

 **KSMACKKAKSMACKKASMACKKAKSMACKKA**

 **KSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKK**

 **AKSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKK**

 **AKSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKKAKSMACKK**

 **AKSMACKK**

 **'Goddamn, just give up already! You MUST be tiring out by now!' Atilla was about to say, if not for Kyle covering the Grovyle's mouth. After about 20 more KSMACKKs, Kyle stopped.**

 **"Well, how ya feel after that?" Kyle uncovered Atilla's mouth, to which Atilla immediately replied in his most sarcastic snarky tone:**

 **"You lose, idiot. Lemme go."**

 **However, Kyle did not do this. He pulled out something from behind his back Atilla couldn't see, but he heard something sloshing around.**

 **"Oh? I haven't lost yet, I lose when I give up or when the session ends. And the session hasn't ended yet, now has it?" Atilla, just now realizing he'd been swindled, started thrashing about as Kyle covered his mouth once more.**

 **"HANGNMMGMHMFMAMFMGMFMAMGMGGFH!"**

 **Kyle, still calm, responded in an almost sarcastic tone: "Well it doesn't even matter, because there's no way I can "break you", is there?"**

 **Atilla could now turn to see Kyle had in his hands a nozzle with a bulbous squeezable end, filled with some sort of liquid. He shook his head no and tried to get off, but to no avail.**

 **"Mmm-mmmh, mMM-MMH!"**

 **Kyle applied several quick KSMACKKs to Atilla's buns, then rubbed the tip of the nozzle with vaseline. "Ya know, I actually was hoping I didn't have to do this with you, but of course that couldn't have happened, because you're too much of an ass to be nice for once in your life aren't you?"**

 **Really getting aggravated by Kyle, Atilla struggled and resisted, trying to get his legs to move. "LEMME GO YOU-" Kyle again covered Atilla's mouth, and put his hand on Atilla's buns.**

 **"You better start shutting up, else you're just gonna make things worse on yourself..." Kyle's index finger, still greasy with Vaseline inched towards Atilla's tight, pink hole.**

 **Now; it's worthy to note that Atilla was not the straightest arrow out there, but he was an unquestionable top. He'd never had any experience with any sort of anal play himself, nor did he think he would ever. So when Kyle first applied a bit of pressure to Atilla's virgin hole, his reaction was...**

 **"N-NNMFGH!" Initially, Atilla didn't enjoy that experience at all, squirming and writhing and yelling. But once Kyle started going in deeper, and going in deeper...**

 **"NH-Hhnfh...!~" Atilla still struggled and yelled, but Kyle could hear the tells of pleasure mixed in with his usual shouts of displeasure.**

 **'Gotcha.'**

 **Kyle pushed his finger in to the knuckle, then feeling around in there while Atilla could do absolutely nothing but struggle, yell with moans of undeniable pleasure thrown in, and clench his tight hole around Kyle's finger.**

 **As Atilla couldn't deny that having something in his hole was pleasurable as hell, he felt his ego start to question itself; wondering what the hell he would do after this now that he knows he has been dominated anally before. And LIKED it.**

 **Kyle, still swirling his finger around, pumped it in and out just to make Atilla feel more pleasure, to intensify the feeling that Atilla had physically and mentally. His yelling slowly turned into more groans than yelling, and all at once he stopped fighting.**

 **He thought to himself: 'C'mon man, don't succumb to the pleasure, you've been in tougher spots than this...'**

 **As Kyle just continued to finger the Grovyle, he noticed his intonation started to calm down, and he struggled ever less. A soft spoken, satisfied smirk stuck on the corner of Kyle's lip.**

 **"C'mon... You can't actually be ENJOYING this, can you?~"**

 **His fingers felt around and immediately found Atilla's sensitive pleasure center: the Prostate. He gently swirled his finger about inside and massaged it ever so softly. Kyle looked down at Atilla to gauge his reaction.**

 **"N-NHhnhgh! Mngh-hf...~" Now feeling a sensation that was akin to having sex, Atilla felt himself humble even further. His dominant and hardcore side started to crumble and pale in the wake of this pleasureful and intense experience. Just what Kyle wanted.**

 **"Good... Now the next phase."**

 **He pulled out his finger, much to the relief and chagrin of Atilla. He then introduced the nozzle to Atilla's hole, with a sharp "eeEEP-" and a violent jerk up his body in reaction. As Kyle squeezed the end, water laced with Razz berry extract seeped into Atilla's rectum and stomach slowly but surely, the extract leaving a tingling, almost burning sensation through out Atilla's system.**

 **"nFHMFMFHHGH!"**

 **He then began jerking around and struggling violently, feeling violated on so many levels he couldn't even count. Kyle smiled wickedly as he saw this happening, Atilla feeling that sinking identity-crisis like thought tearing at his pride and ego voraciously. He felt himself humble just a bit, and almost felt tears come to his eyes. Kyle, noticing absolutely every sign Atilla exhibited, smiled a bit wider.**

 **'Even sooner than expected... This'll be more fun than I hoped.'**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **Max, now on his paws and knees with his creamy, slightly chubby butt in the air, flaming tail burning bright and flailing in the air with eager anticipation, whined submissively and waited for Ty to... Well, do something. Ty put Max like that without telling him why, so Max was in the dark about what Ty was about to do. Nonetheless, he had a good idea what he had in mind.**

 **"Mnfh..." Ty was staring and mulling over every detail, every crease, and every curve of Max's glorious cheeks. The way they sloped perfectly before creasing at his thighs, the way they curved and brought out his pinkish/creamy hole, the way they jiggled just the right amount, the way they were so squishy and fun to grope...**

 **"I'm gonna tell you this right now, I'm gonna have so much fun with your ass... I mean... Damn..."**

 **Max again reached that level of being able to tell he's blushing, feeling his arms wobble from anxiousness/embarrassment. His cock was sTILL hard even though he'd already creamed himself earlier, AND had Ty cleaned off his chest.**

 **"C...can you do it then? I'm... I mean... I just... I-I-" Ty silenced Max with a finger, Ty moving back to Max's cheeks. "I shall... Don't worry..."**

 **As Ty moved his head towards Max's tender cheeks, he brought his nose down to the base of Max's spine, just under his tail where the two cheeks just barely met. He stuffed his nose in that nook, and took a long sniff in there, taking in all of Max's musk and delightful smell; his sweat and fiery aroma turned Ty's dom switch on in spades, and he was definitely gonna do something about that.**

 **Max, being rather terrified (but in a good way), couldn't process why he enjoyed that so much, even though he didn't really derive pleasure from it per se. It very much excited him, almost in the way that the dread and anxiety of an impending spanking from Kyle would arouse him. Except this, what was happening right then and there, was taking that about 17 and a half levels higher. Max shifted his hind a bit higher out of reaction, letting out a soft whine/moan of eager neediness.**

 **"Ty p-please... Do something, I-I feel like I-I'm gonna explode or... or something!~..." Max's cock throbbed harder still, a drop of pre dripping from the tip.**

 **Ty gave Max a reassuring pat on his left butt cheek, squeezing it tenderly after. His nose still crammed in the same space in Max's ass, he spoke with a relaxed yet tensely dominant tone to his voice.**

 **"As you wish..."**

 **Immediately after saying that, Ty applied his tongue to Max's virgin-tight hole, vigorously getting his tongue on and around the orifice. Weaving up and down, almost to Max's balls and back up to the base of his tail again and everywhere in between, Ty left a trail of hot saliva in his wake.**

 **Having no prior experience as to what this would feel like and little to no expectations what this'd be like, Max was thrown off guard completely and was in pure ecstatic bliss. He tried to contain his earlier moans, but with this level of pleasure he didn't even try.**

 **"A-AAAaahhn-nnh... T-Ty... F-fuck th-that's amazing...!~"**

 **Ty held Max's legs apart and fondled his cock and balls, pumping his throbbing meat and caressing Max's cute balls as his slippery tongue snaked inside his hole. Max gasped and almost yelled in breathless euphoria. His knees trembled, leaning on Ty's support to keep him up, further pushing Ty's nose to Max's hole, and his tongue ever deeper.**

 **Ty, being lost in the zone, just enjoyed himself as he explored Max's hole. Max felt his insides part to make way for Ty's strong tongue, absolutely in love with what Ty was doing. Ty felt every shift in Max's movement, feeling his climbing heart rate, feeling his prostate throb along with his cock, everything. Max could feel Ty's likewise, feeling the tongue move around inside him.**

 **'Fuck, at this rate I'm gonna cum soon...' Max almost said out loud, but managed not to. "T-ty! P-please don't st-top, it feels s-so good...!~" Ty smiled into Max's hole, not able to really speak any.**

 **'I don't plan on doing so anytime soon.~' Ty moved his tongue to where he knew the most sensitive spot in Max's ass would be, the prostate, and gave it long and hard lick.**

 **Max's reaction was almost silent at first, but then elongated into a loudly lustful yell, almost incapable of processing that incredible sensation. Max knew that others would hear, and that turned him on ever more as well.**

 **Ty just smiled and thought to himself:**

 **'God he's such a subby bottom... I love it.'**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **'Fffffffffffuucckkkkkk...' That's pretty much the only thing going through Atilla's head at the moment, considering his insides are burning and cramping like hell. Not to mention the bloated feeling and Kyle rubbing his ass and every once in a while giving it a good SMACK.**

 **Atilla had stopped struggling, but instead squirmed endlessly in discomfort and pain. Instead of shouting and screaming, he let out anguished groans and soft whines.**

 **'Mnnfh... C'mon man keep it together... Fffuck...'**

 **It didn't help anything that he felt his massive erection pressing into Kyle's thigh. he really hoped that he didn't notice... Kyle, going over in his head how he was going to execute the next phases of his plan, looked down and held Atilla tightly. His watch beeped, counting the fifth minute that had passed.**

 **"Alright, times finished, let's go empty you out."**

 **Kyle heaved Atilla over his shoulder and took him to the bathroom, Atilla moaning and panting in pain.**

 **AFTER ROUGHLY 6 MINUTES**

 **"Phew... Need some air freshener in there now."**

 **Kyle had his sleeves rolled up and slightly wet as well, Atilla looking red in the face and obviously on his ass as well. As the bloated and uncomfortable feeling of having all that burning water in him faded, the buzzing sensation stuck.**

 **Atilla still felt more angry than anything, however an unfamiliar feeling had caught up with him, almost rivaled his anger. Namely, regret. A feeling of doubt and fear had penetrated his viewpoint, namely the one from over Kyle's knee. And it wasn't just the pain making him feel like so.**

 **"Now then."**

 **Kyle spoke softly still, not letting himself become transparent. He produced the same wooden bath brush that he used on Max from behind his back, and lightly tapped it on Atilla's behind. Eyes widened and body tensing up, Atilla realized what was about to happen next, and it instilled another feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Petrifying fear.**

 **SPLACKK**

 **"aANGH!"**

 **Feeling the harsh stinging impact on his cheeks, his mind sped into overdrive in total panic.**

 **'How the fuck do I get out of this?! I AM NOT LETTING THIS MAN DO THIS TO ME.'**

 **Kyle spoke softly again.**

 **'I'll allow you three questions, to which I'll answer honestly. After that, I'm starting and I'm not stopping for absolutely anything."**

 **Wriggling in Kyle's grasp anxiously, he gasped as the cloth gag Kyle put on earlier was taken off.**

 **"*Pant* ... *Pant* ... Three questions?"**

 **Kyle kept his face firmly staunch. "Yes. And that was number one."**

 **Atilla recoiled mentally.**

 **"Agh... Okay, can you please stop now?"**

 **Kyle didn't even bat an eye.**

 **"Okay... Final Question: Are we at least half way done with this yet?"**

 **Kyle brought Atilla's head to his own, and almost menacingly whispered:**

 **"Not in the slightest."**

 **All at once, Kyle let Atilla's head down, and immediately began rapid fire full strength swats on Atilla's pinkish cheeks.**

 **SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK SPLACKK**

 **Each full strength SPLACKK elicited a pained and strained grunt from the green adonis, each one slowly eroding his defenses further and further. He couldn't protect himself, he couldn't escape, he couldn't even kick his legs out. All he could do was squirm and whine, his throbbing cock smushed between Kyle's thighs. He felt his defenses grow weaker and weaker, unable to keep himself together much longer.**

 **And couldn't help but let the feelings of panic and dismay overwhelm him.**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **Max had no idea how long Ty needed before he had to come up for air, but gathered he must've had good sized lungs to be able to eat him out for that long and retain consciousness. Max didn't particularly care though, the way Ty used his tongue in Max's hole made it seem like he'd raised it to an art form. In such a haze of such incredible pleasure, Max couldn't keep from letting out every groan and emphatic moan escape his mouth as Ty took him to Cloud 9.**

 **"n-nnh-nhfhh-fhh... o-oh ff-fuck... T-Ty i l-love you s-so much r-right n-now... n-nngh...!~"**

 **Having absolutely no care about what came out of his mouth, he still considered the possibility that everyone else can hear him too. That of course aroused and got him off ever more, imagining the trouble he might get in if Kyle discovered this.**

 **"T-Ty! Ahm gon-gonna... I'm so cl-close... P-please Ty... please!~..."**

 **Ty could hear every moan and pleading, breathless whine of ecstasy Max was giving out, and loved it as well. But being so wrapped up in Max's glorious ass, he was totally in the zone now. All that went through his head was making sure he kept Max in a constant state of euphoric bliss, making sure he got his tongue within every nook and cranny he could reach with his powerful tongue, and making sure he got him thoroughly opened up. So far so good.**

 **"T-TY, I N-NEED TO CUM!~ M-MORE!~"**

 **Hearing the plea/command from Max, Ty started pumping Max's cock harder and faster, his tongue going back to the spot that made Max yell out earlier. Only this time, he pressed into the Charmeleon's prostate hard.**

 **"HHA-AAA! I-I'MM-C-C-"**

 **Before he could finish his sentence Max let out a breathless scream of bliss, letting himself tense up then go slack as his jubilantly throbbing member spurted out, rather forcefully, his seed all over the bed. Again.**

 **As Max orgasmed, Ty kept constant pressure on Max's pleasure center, still slowly pumping his spurting member to get out every single drop of Max's milky seed; That which Max greatly appreciated.**

 **"N-NNMmmhn!~ T-T... Ghnnh...~"**

 **Max's body went mostly slack, trying to keep himself upright still. Mostly leaning on Ty's snout to support himself he panted heavily, a muffled whine/moan with each breath. Finally his climax ended, his milky white cum again splattered everywhere.**

 **Being so weak in the knees he fell to the side, Ty's face being exposed to fresh air again. Max now laid on his side with his sopping wet hole, the fire on his tail swaying back and forth in contently tired happiness.**

 **"N-nnfh... Ty that... Fuck me, that was the best..."**

 **Max couldn't look back, but he could feel Ty's intense gaze over him still. Ty's snout fostered a little devilish smile, still wet from stuffing it in Max's tempting hole.**

 **"I do believe I'll take you up on that offer..."**

 **Max tried to turn around and face him, but could only look half way.**

 **"Mmhf... Wh-what?"**

 **Ty gently turned Max around and put him on his back again. He licked up from his waist to his chest, collecting all Max's hot cum as his wet nose left a trail behind him.**

 **"N-Hahn... H-hey that tickles...~"**

 **Ty giggled a bit as He licked ever upwards, eventually making it up to Max's neck. He leaned into a tender kiss on his cheek.**

 **"Mmfh... You tasted great by the way...~"**

 **Max didn't think it was possible to blush any harder without his head exploding but somehow he did. Ty smiled down at the adorable and dorky Charmeleon, affectionately licking his nose.**

 **"Hehe, thank you... Y-you..."**

 **Max gulped and took a deep breath.**

 **"...You felt absolutely... I don't have the words..."**

 **Ty leaned down a bit to get snout to snout with Max. The two locked gazes and came nose to nose.**

 **"Heh... Thank you..."**

 **Ty's paw found his way to Max's head, going around back behind his neck.**

 **"...Wanna taste what I tasted back there?~"**

 **Max smiled both sheepishly and warmly, and nodded. To which Ty wasted no time in accommodating Max's lips with a tender kiss. His whole body on top of Max's just as before, Max straddled his legs around Ty's waist, holding him close. In response, Ty's other arm wrapped around Max.**

 **As Ty felt Max straddle his legs around him, he positioned himself so his still throbbing meat was grinding against Max's hole. Max caught on to this, and broke away from the kiss gently.**

 **"Wh...what are you doing?"**

 **Ty perched his leaking tip onto Max's loosened and wet hole. Ty simply replied with a neutrally gentle look:**

 **"Distracting you."**

 **All at once, Ty slid in the first 4 inches into Max's loosely wet hole, with a nice satisfying SCHLCK.**

 **Max has had past experience with playing with his own hole, but never did he ever feel anything close to what it was like to have Ty's meat in him. Max let out a sudden yell.**

 **"A-HAAA!~"**

 **Ty slowly pressed in all the way to the knot and stayed there, so Max could acclimate to Ty's length. Ty whispered to Max.**

 **"...are ya ready Maxy?"**

 **Max panted and moaned in desperate pleasured tones, already having cum twice in a row his whole body wracked from exhaustion. Nonetheless, he nodded yes silently.**

 **Ty exhaled sharply and moaned/whispered:**

 **"Heh... Then buckle up Maxy, I ain't stopping until I'm satisfied."**

 **Ty pulled out and thrusted in all at once.**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **Atilla's current physical state:**

 **"AAAAGHOOWWW"**

 **Atilla's current emotional state:**

 **"AAAAGHOOWWW"**

 **Considering that Kyle hadn't slowed down or even gotten weaker in his arm, Atilla felt a bit impressed along feeling utterly humbled/embarrassed and completely terrified/panicked. His ass was absolutely on fire, tears were almost brimming in his eyes, and worst of all, for the first time in several years he felt himself almost close to breaking down sobbing.**

 **The squeaky cries and whines he let out with each strike were getting more and more desperate as Kyle kept hammering and hammering away at Atilla's hind. Through those, Atilla somehow managed to speak.**

 **"KYLE, YOU'VE P-PROVEN YOUR POINT! NOW JUST... J-JUST LET ME GO ALREADY, I WON'T B-BE LIKE THAT ANYMORE! YOU HAVE M-MY WORD!"**

 **Kyle kept on with his assault, but did regard Atilla with a one syllable response.**

 **"K."**

 **Having tried to use diplomacy to get out of this, he tried struggling again. He strained against the tightly wound restraints, however the nylon ropes were just in the right spot so he couldn't even touch 'em. He tried moving his legs, however much they'd move, but to no avail. He tried going to the side and squirming off Kyle's lap, but no matter which way he went Kyle's arm kept him in place.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKSPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **This was a big problem for Atilla considering that Kyle was making his current existence an absolutely miserable one. Each SPLACKK of the bath brush against his blazing hind quarters spread ever more of the raging stinging on his cheeks, further bringing Atilla down in his defenses, and further bringing him to his breaking point.**

 **Atilla could sense it wouldn't be long now. And he wasn't looking forwards to that at all. And unfortunately for him, Kyle was. As much as Atilla hated it, he came to the same conclusion each way he went about thinking about his current situation.**

 **'...He wins... I can't escape this...'**

 **And what really scared him:**

 **'...I am fully under his control...'**

 **As the spanking progressed, the pain multiplied and grew almost unbearable. His moans and whines turned into strained grunts and yelps, the pinkish tinge on his cheeks turned darker red. All through his spanking he felt his cock leak more and more pre, still adding a sense of helplessness, unable to get that sense of relief from orgasm as it just stayed there and distracted him ever more.**

 **Atilla grew increasingly desperate, unable to reconcile with the pain coursing through his lower body.**

 **"K-KYLE, I..."**

 **He felt it in his gut, and he knew he had to say it, but it wasn't easy doing so.**

 **"I-I'M S-SORRY! OKAY, I'M S-SO SORRY! PLEASE J-JUST STOP I'M SORRY!"**

 **Kyle didn't stop, but hearing "I'm sorry made him pause for a split second, then go back to what he was doing. He was listening for those words, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna stop him now.**

 **"That's good to know."**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **Atilla let out an even longer and more pained cry of anguish.**

 **"KYLE I'M... I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE I CAN'T-" Atilla felt his poor voice crack from duress. Kyle didn't even look down.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **Atilla felt himself heave a sob, but he choked it back as best he could.**

 **"K-KYLE! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! PLEEAAZZEE!"**

 **Amazingly, he stopped, leaving Atilla breathlessly panting and almost crying now. Kyle grabbed the leafy Pokemon by the long leaves on his head to make his head face his. Kyle's face was a bit pink, but he still felt coolly in control of himself.**

 **"...There's several things to fear in life. The gods above, the natural disasters that destroy entire cities, a woman scorned."**

 **Atilla saw Kyle's face harden without him even moving a facial muscle. Which even Atilla could agree, is damn scary.**

 **"...And the wrath of a gentle man."**

 **Kyle forced his Atilla's head back down, and went back to HAMMERING on Atilla's cheeks, this time faster than before. And as the pain and panic and misery took over once again, Atilla could think of but one thing:**

 **'I am so dead...'**


	3. Chapter 3 - Niche

**-CHAPTER 3-**

 **"mnnfh... what happened..." Dj lay on the couch, Ryla sitting next to him.**

 **"Oh good you're up!" Immediately getting warm and snuggly with him, Ryla scooched herself in between Dj and the couch. Much to Dj's dismay.**

 **"Ow, owowow... can you pleasejust... Not right now? I'm sore and... Ow..." Dj tried pushing her away, but she stayed there.**

 **"Oh hush you. Lemme massage your soreness, it'll make you feel better." Dj, already knowing that it'd be useless resisting, just shrugged and let her. Just as he resigned, his ears starting picking up the noises in the background. "Wh-what's going on in there?"**

 **Ryla's reaction told Dj it wasn't very good. "He's really going at it. Poor bastard doesn't stand a chance..." Dj grimaced uncomfortably, and next noticed another sound in the background. He sat up in curiosity to hear it more clearly.**

 **"Well... What's that squeaky noise then?"**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **Ty was definitely not counting on the couch being squeaky, but that was relatively low on his list of concerns right now. His main concern was how he was gonna knot his starstruck, heat engulfed lover.**

 **Max seemed to just lose control over all his vocal functions, letting loose guttural yells and uncontrolled groans of... I'm not even sure how to convey how much pleasure Max was experiencing here.**

 **Considering how Ty's immaculately formed 8 inches of pure heaven were thoroughly making a giant, musky mess of Max's already inviting and otherwise ready and willing hole, his unrestrained moans and prolonged half yells/half whines of unhinged sensation were very much justified.**

 **On the other end of the spectrum, Ty was almost silent, save for hard panting and an occasional moan. He preferred to listen to the lustful whines and pleasured shouts, the sounds of his balls slapping against the base of Max's back and the subtle sounds of his meat going inside Max's sloppy hole slowly edging him further.**

 **As Ty reamed Max missionary style, he noticed himself getting ever closer. 'Ffffucking hell... We've been at it for ten minutes and I'm already close...!'**

 **Considering Ty usually lasts longer, he had to keep going as long as he could before hilting into Max, burying his knot inside the unashamedly subby Charmeleon's ass. After all, he had to build up a reputation for later on.**

 **He pounded inside Max savagely, then took slow and steady pumps inside after to prevent him from cumming. Then he went back to thrusting hard and fast again, and continued this. However, Max was tight as hell. His insides closed in around Ty's meat and it just felt too good to last any longer.**

 **'Goddammit I can't hold it any more...~'**

 **Max, through his unintelligible moans and shouts of immense ecstasy could sense Ty was close. He somehow managed to moan/shout out in between each raging thrust into him:**

 **"T-TY-YY !~ KN-KNO-OT-T M-M-ME-EE T-TY-YY!~ P-PL-LEA-SE-E!~"**

 **Feeling Max's cock throb heavily against his furry belly, Ty could also sense the closeness by Max's insides starting to close in a little harder around Ty's meat in response. Deciding this was too good an opportunity to pass up, Ty went down with everything he had, tilting Max's ass up so he could slam in harder.**

 **As the two melded together almost in a single body of heated and lustful pleasure, everything seemed to slow around them. The leaves on the trees seemed to fall down to the ground below at a snails pace, the seconds hand on the clock seemingly minutes at a time now. And it all slowed further as Ty pushed deeper and deeper, Max practically screaming for release now.**

 **After 30 seconds or so of this raucous scene, Ty put his snout next to Max's, his words laden with hard panting.**

 **"Max... Shout out my name for me...!~"**

 **Max complied, but in a weak and whimpering voice.**

 **"T-Ty!"**

 **Ty felt himself get to threshold of climax, but needed one last push.**

 **"Scream it out louder and beg me to knot you hard!"**

 **Max couldn't help but cum hearing this, the whole scenario being too much to handle now. As he came, clear/milky white cum weakly spurting out a third time onto their chests, and he gained his voice back again.**

 **"TYYY KNOT ME PLEEEEAAAASE!~"**

 **And just like that, all at once Ty RAMMED his cock inside the Charmeleon's stretched hole, the knot going in with a wet scHLCK. Ty let loose both his eagerly anticipated climax which filled Max up rather quickly, as well as a massive growl/shout/roar(?) of intense sensation.**

 **"NNGHAAAAAHH!"**

 **As he attempted to keep on moving inside Max's hole to further ride out his climax, hot cum started to seep out and onto Max's back and Ty's balls as it slapped against Max still. Max could feel the cum still being shot out of Ty's unrelenting and pulsating meat, all the more making him whine and shout in irresistible pleasure.**

 **"N-NNHAA! TY YOU F-FEEL... Y-you feel am...amazing... Fuck...!~"**

 **With breathless panting and ecstatic tones behind his voice, Max clung onto Ty until he finished pumping his seed inside the exhausted flame Pokemon. After a solid minute Ty collapsed on Max, feeling the knot slowly deflate and pop out and letting some cum spill out onto the couch. Ty lay on top of Max's cum splattered chest with his own hot furry fluff absorbing it some. He let out a long uninterrupted churr of happiness and nuzzled Max's neck.**

 **"...How...*pant* How was that?"**

 **Max, between the panting, exhaustion, and just generally having his mind flooded with so many different chemicals, was effectively speechless.**

 **"Th-... *Pant* I wa-... *Pant*..."**

 **Ty smiled warmly down at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips for the heck of it.**

 **"I know what you mean Maxy... Love ya...~"**

 **That kiss sort of put Max's head back in order again, and he looked up at Ty with a certainty that he hadn't possessed before. He leaned up and didn't just peck but rather full on kissed Ty's lips with what passion he could tiredly muster. After a couple seconds he pulled back, rested his hand on Ty's cheek and spoke with a soft spoken conviction.**

 **"...I love you too... And that... That was one of the most intensely pleasurable things I have ever experienced. And I... I wanna thank you..."**

 **He curled up his head underneath Ty's fluff and sighed contentedly.**

 **"Thank you so much... I'm so glad to have someone like you..."**

 **Ty, starting to get really choked up, hugged Max all the more tightly and sighed extra happily.**

 **"As am I... I'll always be here for you..."**

 **The two snuggled tightly in each others arms, murring and churring in delighted contentment and relish.**

 **-AFTER A FEW MINUTES-**

 **As the pair of fire Pokemon held each other tightly in each other's arms and finally exited the bedroom, they were too enamored in each other to hear the sounds coming from the master bedroom and just walked right past to where Ryla and Dj were. Max had a dreamy expression as he leaned on Ty.**

 **"Mmh... Hey guys.~"**

 **Dj looked confused, but this time rather pleasantly. "Hey Ty, Max... You okay?"**

 **Max nodded slowly and sighed happily. "Mmmhmmmm..." Ty smiled widely at Max, then looking up at Dj.**

 **"How're YOU feeling? Heard ya got knocked out..."**

 **Dj stretched a bit and groaned a little. "Mmn... Sore... But okay."**

 **All the while, Ryla was dead silent with a huge goofy grin on her face, her gaze stuck on Ty. As everyone noticed, Ty blushed again and face-palmed.**

 **"mmgh... Don't... Just don't say anything please..."**

 **Ryla zipped her lips and continued to smile wider and giggle to herself, making Max and Dj more and more confused.**

 **However everybody's train of thought derailed as they heard a piercing wail coming from Kyle's room. And at that very moment everyone knew who's voice it was, but didn't know what was going on otherwise, besides that it probably wasn't good. Max broke the silence first.**

 **"...Sounds like he broke him finally..."**

 **-MEANWHILE-**

 **Kyle knew Atilla would give out eventually, but he had to give him props for lasting that long considering what he was going through. He might've actually started to tire Kyle out a bit. (Might've, not likely though.)**

 **But in the end, the blistering fire across Atilla's crimson/violet hind cheeks sent him over. His humbling humiliation, the petrifying pain, and forced submission all pushed him to the breaking point, but of course he didn't go without a fight.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **Atilla held his head down to Kyle's thigh, still letting out panicked cries that he tried to hush to little avail.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **"NNFH! AAGNFH!"**

 **He tried clenching what muscles he did have control of to dull the sting, but that didn't help either.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **"NGHAA! KYLE P-PLEASE!"**

 **He tried biting on something besides his tongue, but there wasn't anything he could legitimately bite down on.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **"PLLHEEEHEEAAASE!"**

 **With nowhere to turn to for relief, Atilla had no choice but to face the pain. And as Kyle felt Atilla start to sob some, his body starting to rack some more in agony.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKK**

 **"Nnh...!"**

 **Kyle could hear the tinge in his voice now.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKK**

 **"K-KY...PL... STOOOOP!"**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKK**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKK**

 **Atilla tried wriggling around one last time before, in defeat...**

 **"Gh..GHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA! AAAOOWWKYLE PLEASE IM SORRY! PLEASE STOP ILL BE GOOD KYLEPLEEEEHEEEZE! NNHAAAAAHAAAAOOWWHWWW! "**

 **Atilla completely lost it, suffice to say. He start bawling and sputtering out "I'm sorry"s, pleas to stop the spanking with assurances he'll be good, all the while he blubbered and screamed in hellish pain.**

 **As much as this deeply pleased Kyle as well as made him feel a little bad too, he kept a straight face and continued nonetheless. (Although he did show a little smirk.) He gripped Atilla the same, and hammered on only adjusting his handle on the brush for a second. All the while Atilla screamed bloody murder and begged Kyle to stop with what little control of himself he had left.**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKK**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKK**

 **SPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKASPLACKKA**

 **SPLACKK**

 **"KA-KYYLLLHLLE! IMSORRYYHEEILL BE-ILL BE GOOD! ILL BE GOOD I SWEAR I PROMISE PLEASE STA-AAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!"**

 **After this point, Kyle continued on like this for a solid minute and a half, Atilla still sobbing and pleading until finally, Kyle landed his final**

 **KSPPLACCKK**

 **Considering he barely felt anything at that point, Atilla definitely felt that last one hit hard.**

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAHOOOWWHWWW! W-WHAAAAAAAAHAAAAH!"**

 **Kyle, no longer needing the brush he had, put it on the shelf besides him. He considered rubbing Atilla's flaming cheeks some to soothe the sting, but decided against it. He sat there and let the broken adonis cry his heart out.**

 **"H-HI'M SORRY! IM SO SO SORRYYHEEHEEEEEEE! N-NNHAAAAHAAAHAAAA!"**

 **As Kyle had him over his lap sobbing, he started to mull over what the last phase of Atilla's punishment would be.**

 **'Hmm... what would be fitting for something like this... Another enema? No that wouldn't be enough... Belt? I'd rather not... I'll introduce that later though. I could do some more with my bare hand in front of everyone? Arceus no that'd scar everyone and make them fear me or hate me more than anything... Maybe in the forest? Well maybe, but I'd probably-"**

 **Atilla's green coloration, his now diminishing sobbing, and the forest all gave him an idea that rather sounded good to him.**

 **"Yeah... That's definitely gonna work."**

 **Atilla didn't hear Kyle over his own sniffling and sobbing.**

 **"I... *Sob* Ahm sorry kyle... Owwhwww... I wont be... *Sniff* I swear I'll be good...! *Sob*"**

 **Kyle rubbed Atilla's back gently and sighed.**

 **"I partially believe you, but understandably I have my doubts."**

 **Being in the state he was in, Atilla seriously didn't want anymore spankings but just to end his punishment. This was a mental state he hadn't been in for... Years it felt like.**

 **"B-BUT I WONT BE BAD ANYMORE! I-I PROMISE! J... *Sniff* JUST PLEASE DUN SPANK MEEEEHEEEEEE! *Sob* ILL BE A GOOD BOY I SWEAR!"**

 **Kyle felt dirty for enjoying this, (Then again, so am I for writing this. :D) but considering everything Atilla put him through he didn't exactly care all that much.**

 **"We'll see. But for now we're gonna end your spanking with a lasting threat."**

 **Atilla didn't know what that meant, but it terrified him so he started wriggling again.**

 **"B-BUT... BUT DADDY! NO MORREE! PLEEHEEHEEZE!"**

 **Kyle, in the middle of picking Atilla over his shoulder, stopped for a second.**

 **'Daddy... Why the fuck does everyone call me daddy... Am I just that paternal of a guy? ?'**

 **Kyle continued and shoved the thought out of his head, heaving the limp rag doll of a Pokemon over his shoulder. He opened the door to his room and saw everyone on the couch, nearly everyone looking flush and semi-mortified... per usual. Ty and Kyle stared at each other while Max couldn't help but stare at Atilla's badly beaten cheeks. Ryla had her gaze fixed on Ty and Dj was just looking away uncomfortably. All the while Atilla sniffled and sobbed over Kyle's shoulder.**

 **Around 10 seconds of the awkwardly tense scene, Kyle turned abruptly and headed out the back door.**

 **"Well let's get this over with then."**

 **Dj shifted ever more uncomfortably, Ryla just kept staring and Ty sighed heavily. Max however followed for a little, but stopped at the door as Kyle headed towards the forest.**

 **"Kyle wait! W-Where are you going?"**

 **Kyle didn't give an answer, but Max could tell that Atilla was clearly terrified. The smug and cold look usually on his face was no where to be seen, now replaced with fear and humiliation. As they headed towards the forest, Max pondered to himself.**

 **'... what does he have in mind...?'**

 **-IN THE FOREST-**

 **Kyle,the sniveling Atilla still heaved over his shoulder, headed to a clearing he new well. The path was clear, and a few wild Pokemon peaked their heads out to see what the fuss was about.**

 **All of which were met with the intimidating figure of Kyle and immediately hid again. Atilla started to calm down some, and spoke with a trembling voice.**

 **"Kyle... I-I'm really, truly, and immeasurably sorry now... Can't... C-can't we just end it here and I'll-"**

 **Kyle cut him off with a firm SMEK to his backside with his bare hand, immediately lighting up the pain once more. Atilla cried out unrestrainedly.**

 **"gHAAH! Oowwwwhww...! *Sniff*"**

 **Kyle now spoke softly and smoothly, and started caressing Atilla's cheeks some.**

 **"Even if I wanted to do so, which I don't, you're still getting one last part which I hope is gonna serve as a LONG standing threat to you."**

 **Atilla whined and sobbed again, feeling that panic set in once more.**

 **"B-but... But Kyle! I-I've honestly started to regret everything! I'll be well behaved and... And..."**

 **Atilla felt himself about to break down again, his voice humbly cracking and shaky.**

 **"*Sniff* ...I'm so sorry daddy..."**

 **There it was again, "Daddy". Kyle did stop this time, looking back at Atilla's red face.**

 **"...Daddy huh?"**

 **Because he'd been nearly hysterical and thoroughly humbled, he hadn't even noticed that he'd been calling Kyle Daddy. And now that he did, he was even more mortified.**

 **"I-I meant Kyle! I didn't mean to... I was... I just... I..."**

 **Atilla defeatedly hung his head and sighed, sniffling and stifling sobs.**

 **"...I'm s-so sorry daddy... I-I'll be a good boy for you... I promise...! Just... Just please stop... I don't think I can handle any more spankings! ..."**

 **Kyle was taken aback somewhat as to how easily Atilla reverted to being such a natural child like that, calling him daddy and saying he'll "be his good boy" and such. He didn't have a problem with it and in fact enjoyed it, but still it was surprising.**

 **Kyle suppressed a smile and started again towards the clearing.**

 **"Well, I appreciate the humility you've seemingly acquired out of thin air. But that doesn't change anything, and that doesn't get you out of what you got coming."**

 **Atilla almost broke down crying again at hearing this.**

 **"B-but Kyle! I... I-"**

 **Kyle interrupted him as he stepped into the clearing at last.**

 **"YOU are gonna stop whining if you really want to make me happy with you again. Okay?"**

 **Atilla flinched and choked back a sob, but nodded silently.**

 **"Good." Kyle went over to a tree branch hanging around Kyle's shoulder length. It looked smooth and sturdy, strong enough to support a medium sized person at least. Atilla nervously darted his eyes around to see what Kyle was doing.**

 **"Now... I don't know what previous experience you have with this sort of thing, so here's what I'll do."**

 **Kyle laid Atilla over the branch, his face forwards so he could see what Kyle was doing in the clearing. He strolled over to a tree in the middle, the tree looking young with lots of slender roots and branches coming off it. Kyle ran his finger on one going up the tree.**

 **"Atilla. Do you happen to know what this is called?"**

 **It is important to note that, due to Atilla's impressive ability and prowess in combat, plus his coolheaded-ness otherwise, he TRULY fears little in life.**

 **That being said, he has cultivated (healthy) fears of a small number of certain things since he was a little Treecko. So far, those things are:**

 **Flamethrowers**

 **Veteran Pokemon who bear mental scars**

 **Tornadoes/Hurricanes/Etc**

 **The Divines/Legendaries that rule over the Universe**

 **And most of all...**

 **Atilla gulped hard and looked down in terrified despair, shakily taking a breath before muttering:**

 **"...the switch..."**

 **Kyle let a smirk dominate his lips this time. "You are correct."**

 **He cut off one of the rods and broke off the flimsy tip, until he had a 3 foot long, sturdy and devastatingly painful looking switch. Atilla looked on in petrified horror as Kyle inspected his handy work.**

 **"I'm not sure how much you're accustomed to with this, but I'm going to start with 40 strikes. Maybe more maybe less, depending on how you are at half way through."**

 **Atilla, knowing he was gonna basically die at this point, just broke down again.**

 **"N-NOOOOOO! PLHEAZE KYLE ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD FOR YOU! I- "**

 **Kyle shushed him and lifted his head to see Kyle's eyes.**

 **"...You're not exactly in a position to bargain. After this I'll know exactly how sorry you are and how much you will actually behave versus how much say you will."**

 **Atilla scrunched his eyes closed and started openly weeping now, his upper body racked slightly with soft sobbing as tears flowed freely down his chin. Kyle started feeling that feeling he had with Max again, but he pushed it out.**

 **He argued with himself to try and strengthen his resolve. 'Look, the cocky bastard deserves it so just get it over with. If you really want to you can just stop whenever you feel like you need to.'**

 **Kyle went around the branch to where Atilla's already brutally beaten backside lay bottoms up. Now that Kyle saw it head on, it looked really red, almost raw now... He swore it looked almost a bit purple in some areas.**

 **'DAMMIT man just do it!'**

 **Kyle stiffened himself a bit. Atilla noticed and shook in place, whining and still convulsing as sobs wracked his body.**

 **"Alright... I'll count 'em off."**

 **Kyle wound back, as Atilla tried to brace himself as best he could.**

 **"ONE."**

 **The switch came down on Atilla's ass, although not as hard as it could've. Kyle didn't use too much force out of mercy, but it still let out a nice**

 **KRACKK**

 **(I don't know if you've ever had the switch tear up your backside, but it's like this: Take the searing pain you get from burning your hands or fingers on a stove, the kind that leaves at least temporary damage to your skin. Now condense that pain into one long stripe. That's the switch right there, with only about half force used in the swing. Now imagine getting KRACKK after KRACKK after KRACKK without let up.**

 **And who says hell on earth doesn't exist.)**

 **Needless to say, the sting nearly knocked the wind out of Atilla, but he still let out a huge wail as loudly as his creaky voice could muster.**

 **"GHAAAAAAAHAAHOOWWWWwwww! OOOOWWWwwwhhwhwhwwww!"**

 **Seeing the impact that had Kyle was still hesitant to continue. But he wound back again.**

 **"TWO."**

 **KRACKK**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHOWWWW! G-GWHAAAAAHAAAAA!"**

 **Kyle sighed quietly to himself, starting wonder if he was doing the right thing.**

 **-10 STRIKES LATER-**

 **Atilla simply lay bawling his eyed out over the branch in agonizing pain, not crying out but only sobbing uncontrollably. Kyle wound back again, looking noticeably less confident.**

 **"Thirteen!"**

 **KRACK**

 **Not much reaction from Atilla. Kyle started to worry a lot more now.**

 **"...Fourteen!"**

 **KRACK**

 **Still no reaction. He just laid over the branch and bawled as if he couldn't do anything else.**

 **Kyle wound back, noticing his arm trembling some.**

 **"...Fifteen..."**

 **But... He just couldn't bring himself to do it. His arm just stayed there and refused to budge, his hand starting to loosen his grip around the switch.**

 **"...No... No more."**

 **Kyle broke the switch in half and threw the two pieces away. Atilla didn't even notice. As Kyle came and picked him back up, he saw the welts on Atilla's ass almost look like it was starting to bleed some.**

 **Atilla felt himself get picked up again. Being in the state he was in he couldn't bring himself to care that much, or feel anything else besides dejection and self pity. However he did feel somewhat relieved when he felt the ropes relinquish his hands from behind his back.**

 **"There... I'm not gonna take that patch off yet because that's gonna make everything much worse..."**

 **Kyle took Atilla under the same tree, sitting and leaning on it all while cradling the pathetically bawling and blubbering Grovyle in his arms. Atilla loosely hugged back and stuffed his teary snout into Kyle's shoulder and let himself go.**

 **'...Deja Vu... '**

 **Atilla, blubbering away in defeat, just hung on to Kyle and sobbed his heart out. Kyle stroked his head softly, soothingly rubbing Atilla's beaten ass in an effort to calm him down.**

 **Half an hour later, he finally did. His bawling softened to stifled sniveling and light sobbing. Kyle shifted and sat the Grovyle on his knees to face him. Kyle saw the crimson blush and tears leaving a trail down his face.**

 **"Hey... It's all over... You're forgiven and I'm not mad at you any more. It's gonna be ok..."**

 **To Kyle's surprise, Atilla shook his head no and sobbed some more.**

 **"*Sob* N-no! No it isn't!"**

 **More concern spreading through his mind, he lifted Atilla's head to meet his.**

 **"...Why not?"**

 **Becoming more and more distraught, he turned his head away.**

 **"I... I don't... *Sob*...***

 **He started to break down bawling again but Kyle made him look into his eyes again.**

 **"HEY! Atilla... I need you to use your words... Talk to me."**

 **He leaned his head against the grass Pokemon's.**

 **"...Please..."**

 **Atilla still burst out sobbing again, but tried to speak as intelligibly as he could.**

 **"I u... *Sniff* used to... Used to get the switch... *Sob* My old m-... Master was cr-cruel... He... He... *Sob*"**

 **Trying to get out what words he had, he stifled his crying some.**

 **"*Sniff* He never... Never showed me any sign of affection... Always punished me harshly... He... *sniff* I couldn't... I couldn't stop him... S-so I ran... And... *sob* A-and..."**

 **From that point on Atilla blubbered to himself as sobs wracked his body. Kyle, having now realized the gravity of the whole situation, shushed Atilla and held tighter to him.**

 **"...Atilla, I'm... I'm so, so sorry..."**

 **Still not being able to keep himself together the Grovyle just bawled his eyes out once more, Kyle protectively wrapping his arms around him to make him feel safer.**

 **"I had no idea... I swear I'm not like that, I wouldn't ever..."**

 **Seeing as how Atilla still was broken down in tears, Kyle decided to just stop talking all together and hug the grass type tightly.**

 **'Just let him cry it all out...'**

 **-30 MORE MINUTES LATER-**

 **Atilla stopped sobbing and just laid there in Kyle's arms, taking deep breaths and sniffling every so often. Kyle stroked his head affectionately.**

 **"...You feeling a little better now?"**

 **Atilla nodded slowly. "Mmhm..." He hung onto Kyle and sighed. "...I...I wanna apologize again... I did deserve everything I got, probably more... And I'm so sorry I pushed you to the point where..."**

 **Atilla felt a lump in his throat, making him stop and feel extraordinarily guilty again.**

 **"... *Sniff* ...I'm sorry..."**

 **As Kyle listened to the Grovyle's words he couldn't help but feel guilty himself. He held him tighter and let out a bittersweet sigh.**

 **"Me too man... I kinda went too far, and... I let my emotions get the best of me... Can you forgive me?"**

 **Atilla stopped for a second, feeling a little surprised and torn. He looked up at Kyle, an expression of curiosity and guilt mixed in.**

 **"...Why should I forgive you? I'm the one who did everything wrong here... I'm the one who... Pushed you that far... It's... All my fault..."**

 **Considering it was a shock to see a stuck up Pokemon like him beat himself up so hard, Kyle felt this hit several several particular emotions: Sorrow, Empathy, Guilt of course, but interestingly, anger. He cupped Atilla's cheeks to face his him directly, and spoke firmly.**

 **"...I won't allow you to say that."**

 **Atilla squeezed his eyes shut and tried to turn away.**

 **"N-no, it's all m-"**

 **Kyle kept his face in place.**

 **"Atilla! Look at me."**

 **He obeyed the trainer's wishes. His hazel eyes met the face of Kyle's soft and warm expression. It made him feel... Smaller. But in the good way, one Atilla hadn't felt in a long, long while.**

 **"...As much of your fault it might be, I'm the one who took it too far. I shouldn't have gone as far as this, and the only reason I did is because I let my temper get the best of me... That's... That's not what I want you to think of me..."**

 **Atilla felt his eyes water up again, but kept eye contact with Kyle.**

 **"...Looking back I saw it was a bad idea... A very bad one. And now, I ask you to forgive that. I won't do it again, I can promise that... Can... can you forgive me?"**

 **Before Kyle could even finish the last word of his sentence Atilla hugged Kyle tight and started sniffling again.**

 **"...I forgive you... Can you please forgive me...?"**

 **Kyle felt that deep satisfaction kicking in again, and he let out a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around Atilla again.**

 **"How could I not... Of course I do."**

 **Atilla almost started to cry again, but managed to hold himself back.**

 **"Hehe... Major Deja Vu..."**

 **The two stayed there like that for a while, before they noticed it was starting to get dark now. Atilla sat up as best he could with his legs paralyzed still.**

 **"Hey, about that patch on my back..."**

 **He tried to peel it off but Kyle caught him before he could.**

 **"DONT- not yet. It's gonna be really painful, because of all the mixed signals of pain and trying to strain your legs are gonna come rushing back, so... Brace yourself. Okay?"**

 **Atilla nodded and sort of put himself over Kyle's legs again, bracing himself.**

 **"I'll count from three okay?"**

 **Atilla nodded once more and drew a deep breath. Kyle nodded back.**

 **"Alright... Three."**

 **Kyle ripped the patch off quickly.**

 **And all through out the forest, the faint echo of a scream of pain was heard.**

 **-A SHORT WHILE LATER-**

 **Max tried not to pace back and forth while Dj and Ryla watched a mindless show on tv, but he just couldn't help himself. Ty looked a little worried too.**

 **"C'mon Max, you know he's gonna be fine..."**

 **Max, looking distressed as he sprawled himself out on the floor, sighed anxiously.**

 **"Who? Kyle or Atilla? Because at this moment I'm doubting either option..."**

 **Right as he said that, the two came through the door, Atilla sniffling as he followed Kyle in behind him.**

 **"Hey, we're back!"**

 **Atilla kinda hid behind Kyle, but then stood besides him.**

 **"Hey... I uhm... I wanna say something to you guys."**

 **Ryla turned the tv off, as everyone gave their attention to the Grovyle taking center stage.**

 **"...I just wanted to say that I'm extremely sorry for being how I was... It... It was juvenile, and uncalled for."**

 **Atilla shrugged and sighed.**

 **"I'm gonna be honest, it might happen again, but I'll do my utmost to not be a jerk to you guys for as long as I'm here... You have my word."**

 **Kyle smiled proudly. "And by the way I did not force him to do that, nor suggest it, so that is entirely heartfelt right there."**

 **Dj and Max looked shocked, Ty a little impressed. Ryla... Ryla looked suspicious, oddly.**

 **"Hmmmm... How do we know you're not just saying that?"**

 **Atilla looked at his feet and then back up at Kyle.**

 **"...I agreed to be under Kyle's authority completely as part of... A wager, so... Even if I don't want to, I'll still have to or else..."**

 **He pipe up a little after that last part. "But I do want to! I can tell you that right now."**

 **Ryla looked convinced, Ty a little less impressed, and Dj looking a little uncomfortable. (As always really...)**

 **However Max walked up to him. He stood toe to toe and regarded him eye to eye.**

 **"...Do you mean all that? Truthfully?"**

 **Atilla felt a little perturbed by this, but kept himself calm.**

 **"...I do. Swear it by my..." He rubbed his ass some in thought. "I swear it my beaten ass, and by my heart."**

 **Max's expression didn't change any, but instead he wordlessly came forwards and hugged Atilla tightly.**

 **Being completely honest with himself, he thought Max was coming up to fight him. He almost brought up his paws to a fighting stance, but instead when Max hugged him back he just hugged back softly. After a few seconds Max spoke again.**

 **"...Well then I forgive you."**

 **Max let go of the hug and smiled at Atilla warmly, to which Atilla also smiled back. Kyle found this immensely adorable which he couldn't hold back for the life of him.**

 **"Dawee... Hehehe"**

 **The two mid-evolved starters blushed and smiled wider. Then everyone laughed and smiled some more.**

 **-THAT NIGHT-**

 **Kyle got ready for bed which usually meant rubbing one out before he slept, but right as he was about to strip and get to it, he heard a knock at the door.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **He heard Atilla's muffled voice. "Hey, um... Can I come in?" This of course piqued Kyle's curiosity.**

 **"Sure man, it's unlocked."**

 **The door swung open slowly, and Atilla stood in the doorway looking a little bashful.**

 **"Hey... Uhm... I have a... A question."**

 **Wondering why Atilla was acting this way, he hung around the door way the same as Atilla. He also couldn't help but noticed Max and Ty looking at each other the way only a fiery heart couple would. His glance went back to Atilla again. "Okay, shoot."**

 **Atilla blushed a bit and mumbled his words.**

 **"It's um... More like a favor but uh..."**

 **Kyle thought to himself: 'I swear to Arceus if he asks me to spank him like Max did I am gonna flip.'**

 **The fumbling Grovyle sighed, looked down and closed his eyes.**

 **"...C-can I sleep with you tonight?"**

 **'Oh thank god.'**

 **Atilla felt Kyle's hand tilt his head back up to look at Kyle's**

 **"Of course you can man, I'm always open to doing so."**

 **Atilla showed a shy little smile before following Kyle to the bed. As they got in, Kyle pulled the blanket up over them and snuggled Atilla warmly.**

 **"Mmm... Hey, you okay? Nothing you wanna talk about?"**

 **Atilla shook his head no.**

 **"No, I'll be ok... Just wanted somebody to... Feel comfortable with..."**

 **Kyle felt a smile tug at his lips as he hugged Atilla again.**

 **"I know the feeling man..."**

 **Atilla felt that same feeling tug at his lips too.**

 **"Hehe... Thank you Kyle... Good night."**

 **Kyle turned off the light.**

 **"You're welcome... Sweet dreams."**

 **The two slowly drifted off into sleep.**

 **-EPILOGUE-**

 **2 DAYS LATER THAT MORNING**

 **All 5 Pokemon sat at the circular table, waiting for Kyle to finish the pancakes. Dj and Ryla sat next to each other, Ty with an empty seat next to him, and Atilla and Max sitting together. The two seemed to be debating something.**

 **"I can eat like, a stack of 5 in a minute or so." Atilla seemed to almost boast. Max squinted as to say he didn't believe him.**

 **"Well, I can eat 10 in 2 minutes. Same thing!" Max thought to himself to confirm his math, while Atilla smirked.**

 **"I bet you can't." Max sneered back at him. "You're so on." Atilla smirked even more evilly. "The loser has to give up the bed for tonight!"**

 **"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Max pounded his paw to the table, which got the attention of Kyle. He spun around, the wooden cooking spoon dripping with batter still in his hands.**

 **"Hey! Settle down you two, you're getting out of hand. You KNOW what'll happen if you don't."**

 **Max clammed up and so did Atilla, but Atilla stuck out his tongue at the Charmeleon just because. To which, Max growled lowly. Atilla matched the growl and almost got up, until Max stopped and looked at Kyle. Wondering why, he looked at Kyle as well.**

 **As it turns out, Kyle was glaring at them both.**

 **"If you two can't play nice then you'll both get something that I was hoping I wouldn't have to dish out this morning. And neither of will get pancakes either. Understood?"**

 **Max pouted and glared at Atilla.**

 **"BUT HE-" Max pointed a finger at Atilla accusingly. "HE STARTED IT!"**

 **Atilla responded in kind. "WHAT? THATS BS YOURE THE ONE WHO GROWLED AT ME!"**

 **Max stood up a little threateningly, as did Atilla. The two looked as if they were about to start yelling, but interrupting them was Kyle, who grabbed Max's horn and Atilla's leafy head and started dragging them with him.**

 **"OOWH, KYLE NO, STOP PLEASE!"**

 **"AAAH! NO MASTER PLEASE IM SORRY!"**

 **Kyle dragged them to his room, the other three not even looking phased. Ty just looked at his empty plate and sighed.**

 **"Here we go again..."**

 **It wasn't long before the sounds of a brush connecting with one's backside could be heard, as well as the connected yelps and cries. Dj sighed and held his head in his hands, while Ty and Ryla exchanged looks, Ryla speaking first.**

 **"Think they did it on purpose?"**

 **Ty shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."**

 **Everyone waited while Kyle spanked Max and Atilla to tears, leaving them to wonder how long it'd be after this before Kyle and those two were**

 **DOING IT AGAIN.**

 **(P.S.: Lemme know if you guys have any suggestions for another sequel, I'm open for suggestions!~)**


End file.
